1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor circuit with the buffer/inverter functions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transistor circuit with the buffer/inverter functions configured by several magnetic transistors.
2. Description of Related Art
The buffer and inverter circuits are very important for IC circuit design. The designer can combine these two logic circuits with other logic circuits to implrement the required functions.
FIG. 1 is a CMOS circuit with the inverter function of the prior art. The CMOS circuit has one PMOS transistor 100 coupled to a high voltage end 120, and one NMOS transistor 160 coupled to a low voltage end 140. The input signal ‘X’ at the input end 110 controls the PMOS transistor 100 and NMOS transistor 160. The CMOS circuit generates the inverter function (output=X’) at the output end 170.
The Giant Magnetoresistance Effect (GMR) is a quantum mechanical effect observed in structures with alternating thin magnetic and thin nonmagnetic sections. The GMR effect shows a significant change in electrical resistance from the zero-field high resistance state to the high-field low resistance state according to an applied external field.
Therefore, the GMR effect can be used to design the magnetic transistor. Thus, magnetic transistors can further be used to integrate a magnetic transistor circuit without the expensive process and equipment. The magnetic transistor circuit can be designed and manufactured with short programming time and high density.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to have a magnetic transistor circuit with the buffer/inverter functions integrated by magnetic transistors.